Star crossed
by Ainel
Summary: Midori hates Minamino to the core. Why is it that he beats her at everything so effortlessly? It wasn't fair! But what does our dear fox demon feel about the current situation? Will things change when our heroine gets dragged towards the Spirit world out of Yomi's interest? KuramaXoc Read and Review please! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Unanticipated feelings

KuramaXoc fic's first chapter~ Ta-da!

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I do hope I didnt do a lousy job..

And I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or any of its characters!

That was my disclaimer~!

* * *

_Star Crossed_

_Chapter-1_

_Unanticipated feelings_

"Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry, I didn't mean it!" A brunette with deep blue orbs and flowing long hair shouted as she pushed through the mass of people gathered in front of the notice board. Today was her long awaited day, the day the midterm results would be published. Everything she did until now, all her hard work, would get a result today. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh as she finally managed to stop in front of the board. Crossing her fingers she silently prayed. _Lord….please…please, at least this time….._

Finally she opened her eyes and stared the results on the board.

_School Toppers_

_Minamino Shuichi 500/500_

_Midori Ayukawa 493/500_

Why? Why was the world so cruel to her? She has done her level best…..worked her butt off, but Minamino still managed to score 7 points more than her. 7 measly points…._Damn that Shuichi! I am sure he didn't even open his book for this exam! _She silently cursed in her mind. Oh how she hated to be second when compared to him. She hated Shuichi, after all which sane girl wouldn't hate him? She smiled unconsciously as she made her way out of the overwhelming crowd.

"So did you get past Minamino-kun?" Midori lifted her face to see a short girl with blonde hair and golden eyes. She smiled.

"I am afraid I lost Akio…._again_," she stressed the last part dangerously. Akio smiled honestly. She was already familiarized with Midori's obsession of competing with Minamino.

"Well, there is always next time." She consoled her knowing quite well it wouldn't work.

"NEXT TIME? What do you mean next time? There is only one more term before graduation! What am I supposed to do after that?" Midori puffed her cheeks angrily. She didn't mean to get angry at Akio but she just couldn't stop frustration from taking over her.

"At least you have one more term Midori and quit shouting at Akio, you are making the poor thing cry." Midori turned back to see the owner of the voice she knew too well, her childhood friend Ryuu. He grinned at her before making his way to Akio and patting her on the head.

"You alright? Did she yell at you like last time?" Ryuu asked her fondly. She shook her head. Gosh! Did Ryuu have to be so obvious that he likes her? It's not like the entire school has to know that they are dating.

"Why don't you stop this anyways? All we have is one more term and frankly speaking Midori, after you made that bet with Minamino , you are no fun at all. Just think of our middle school days…weren't they great? The pranks that we pulled, the detentions that we received-

"That's enough Ryuu. I made that bet and I am not planning to back down at all. I will try my best, no matter what. Even if it means my high school life would be…would be…" She choked on her words. Truth to be told, she regretted making that bet on the first day of her school. It totally spoiled her high school life. She had friends and she knew she was pretty popular but it was her dream to get a boyfriend, like all the other girls. But her studies took up most of the time and before she knew it high school life was already over. If she knew it would take her this long she would have never made that bet in the first place and now that she did, she had no way to back down. She remembered her words that day, only too clearly...

"_If you think beating me is that easy, why don't you give it a try? After all, you have got a whole year," Shuichi smirked at her, his eyes boring into her. She would have been captivated by his emerald eyes if it weren't for his words that struck her hard._

"_It's a deal Minamino. Before the year ends, I promise I will wipe the floor with you, at least once."_

"_Sure Midori. Let's see who wins."_

That was it, that's when she sealed the deal to doom. That stupid jerk face Minamino! How dare he call her by her first name? Even now he calls her by her first name, paying no heed to her warnings. How she wished she could stick to her words…_wipe the floor with him_.

"Wipe the floor with me huh? Well that won't be very easy Midori." She turned to see a smirking Shuichi walk towards with no less cockiness on his face from what she saw yesterday. She kept her silence but her eyes widened in surprise as realization hit her like cold water.

"How did you what I was thinking?" She turned to him abruptly, her deep blue orbs demanding the perfect answer.

"Just a wild hypothesis, I suppose," his eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched her every movement. "So let me guess, judging by the look on your face, I won again didn't I?"

That was it, his smirk was really getting on her nerves. This idiot…

"By 7 points," Ryuu thumped him on his back playfully, before giving him a five. Midori fumed.

"That's big. Were you slacking off _Midori-chan_?" Shuichi asked playfully.

"Nah..she worked alright! Maybe she can never surpass you, yeah that's it."

"Aww..don't disappoint her Ryuu! Besides if she quits, then who would provide me with enough competition _to make me open my books," _Shuichi smirked at her.

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Just whose side are you on Ryuu?!" Midori demanded.

"Umm…the winner's side?" He replied jokingly. But a death glare from Midori soon changed that.

"Oh come on Midori I was-

Midori didn't listen. Instead she walked towards Minamino and leaned towards him until their faces were inches apart. Shuichi's eyes grew wide.

"I- am-going- to- wipe-the-floor-with-your-red mop-Shuichi!" She poked his right cheek with her index finger. Shuichi smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him in a tight hug.

"I will be waiting." He felt her flinch in his arms before struggling to break free.

"Let me go you jerk!" She shouted as she pulled away from his arms. By now the two had already attracted a great deal of attention. The crowd's attention which was once on the notice board was now upon them. Midori looked around her anxiously.

"Isn't that Shuichi-kun and Midori?"

"What are they doing?"

"Are they dating?"

"Don't tell me Midori's 'I will defeat Minamino' was an act for her to be close to him!"

Midori's eyes blazed as she turned to Minamino, trying her best to keep her tears from falling.

"I hate you Shuichi! I really do!" She screamed at his face, well aware of the drops streaking across her face. With one abrupt look, she spun on her heel and fled.

At that moment she thought she saw something different in his eyes. Guilt perhaps? She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. No, he wasn't a human to feel all those feelings. He was a demon in his attitude and he hated her just like she hated him...

* * *

"Hey Shuichi, are you alright?" Ryuu glanced at his friend worriedly. His eyes had this look that he had seen on them once or twice before. Shuichi smiled at her retreating figure.

"At least she called me by my first name…"

* * *

hehe.. How was it? Liked it? Hated it?

Do Review alright? It will help me to know whether you guys like it or not. Also, do you want me to continue? The chapters wouldnt be updated that fast cuz I am having my exams but I will try my best!

Bye~


	2. Not a chap!

_**Author's Note**_

Well, Hello there!

I am extremely sorry that this isn't an update. My exams are taking a flight here and truthfully speaking, it may take some time for me to update. I promise I will try my best thought .

So coming to the point. I have decided to set up a poll in my profile regarding "**Which is your favourite pairing in Yu Yu Hakusho?" **Frankly speaking, I would like to know which pair has the greatest support..hehe.. so please vote! Yeah, also, the poll will be open till April 20.

That's it!

Ja ne!


	3. False Pretenses

Here is the second chapter as promised. I wrote it at night and I am realllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sleepy. -yawns-

I really hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter-2

_False __pretenses_

Akio looked at Midori's red and puffed up eyes worriedly. She has not spoken a single word that morning. Sure Midori and Minamino fight a lot, but this was the first time it had ever got this serious. She sighed as she remembered what he did yesterday. Truthfully speaking, Ryuu and he went a little overboard. Just wait till she gets to school. Ryuu was so going to get it today! Slowly she turned to Midori.

"Midori, please say something. Are you really alright?"

"I am fine Akio," Midori faked a smile. Akio rolled her eyes. Duh! It was so obvious that she wasn't.

"If it's about Minamino I think you should-

"Stop it!" Midori screamed as she covered her ears with her hands, "Please Akio, I don't want to talk about it."

Akio's eyes softened at seeing Midori delicate figure shiver with fear. Oh boy! _What have you done now Minamino?_

"Guys wait! Sorry we are late!" They turned towards the direction of the voices. Akio almost heaved a relieved sigh. So the two trouble makers were back from their prolonged vacation. Tha oughta do Midori a heap lot of good. And it did.

"Xaya…and Riyo too? Wow you guys are back!" Midori exclaimed happily as she rushed forward and tackled her two beloved friends to the ground. They laughed.

"Midori, you haven't changed a bit!" Riyo patted her head affectionately. Midori eyed her tall, slender frame. Somehow she has become tanner and more…athletic?

"What were you doing on your vacation Riyo?" Midori eyed her suspiciously. Riyo smiled.

"I was at the gymnasium-

"24/7 for the whole vacation," Xaya concluded only to get a smack on her head from Riyo.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Akio giggled as she approached her friends. Thank the Lord they were back! She was sure she couldn't handle Midori for another day.

"So you lost again didn't you Midori?" Riyo asked as she strangled Xaya.

"Yeah..." She replied sheepishly.

"Let me go Riyo! And by the way Midori, when did you two start dating?" Xaya asked questioningly while struggling to get out of Riyo's death grip. Midori's eyes widened.

"No, of course we aren't dating! From where did you that piece of useless information?" Midori questioned. Lord, how far did the news reach?

"Actually you wouldn't believe it! Check this out!" Xaya took out her lap from her backpack. Akio sweat dropped.

"Umm...Xaya you do know these stuff aren't allowed in school, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course," She replied absentmindedly as she flipped it open and started checking her e-mail. Midori peered at the screen. Oh my….300 mails from Meiou students?!

"Now do you get it?" Xaya turned to Midori and continued, "I got mails from Kaito, Yuuda, Jun, Sakura, Fuji"-

"And a lot of your heartbroken admirers, saying that you two were dating," Riyo interrupted as Xaya opened a file while laughing, "And what's more? We got a recorded file of the whole EPISODE that took place yesterday from Ryuu himself."

Midori blushed beet red as she pouted. This was so embarrassing! Now even her friends knew about it!

"Come on guys, don't tease Midori. She has been through enough," Akio warned her friends.

"Yeah, we know," They looked at her apologetically. Midori looked away. It had taken her almost 4 hours to final get the matter out of her head. She didn't want it come crashing down on her again. The thing that she wanted right now is something sweet, really really sweet_….revenge._

"I want to get even with him for spoiling my reputation in school," Midori spoke with determination. This time she wasn't going to back down. Minamino is going to get what he deserves!

"Yeah, speaking about that," Xaya pushed the laptop on to her arms, "We got umm…_this message and we thought it might interest you a little bit."_

"What do you mean?" Midori asked as all of them stared at the screen.

_Dear Midori,_

_Poor thing! Shuichi insulted you a lot didn't he? I felt utterly helpless watching him hug you from the crowd. But I couldn't do anything back then. Still, let me remind you, we can thrash Minamino. All you need is to accept my one and only demand and I promise you…Minamino Shuichi will pay for what he has done. Don't you want that too? Don't you want to embarrass him like he did to you? After all…revenge is sweet isn't it?_

_Akira_

"Akiraaaaaaaaaa?" Akio and Midori shouted in unison. They nodded.

"We got this yesterday night and Xaya was really keen on showing you this. Midori, it really seems that your admirer has really gone crazy. You know him _too well _to follow his stupid message and I bet he knows that too, so why did he sent it anyways?"

"Yeah, let's forget about it and get to school. It's getting late," Akio pulled Midori's arm. But she wasn't listening. She was thinking about what she had seen, what Akira has asked her…_only one demand_...

"So all I have to do is agree to his demand and I get to see Minamino embarrass himself in front of the whole school?" Her deep blue orbs sparkled with curiosity.

"Midori, leave it already. Don't tell me you are going to follow his message?" Akio's eyes were filled with terror.

"Oh come on Midori! You very well know what he is going to ask. You know him and I am pretty sure you know what his demand is going to be," Riyo mentally cursed herself for not deleting the mail yesterday.

"I am sorry guys, but I think I know what to do," She looked straight at them before bolting towards school. The girls looked at one another in despair.

"I've seen that look before."

"Yeah and it means trouble is on its way. Let's get Ryuu before things really get out of hand," Xaya pointed out as they followed after her.

* * *

"So Shuichi," Ryuu began as he took a bite from his breakfast, "Why did you tease her like that yesterday?" Both of them were in the school cafeteria. Since they had to make it to Kendo practice that morning, they decided to have it in the cafeteria.

"Tease whom?" Shuichi looked up from his plate questioningly.

"Midori, you idiot."

"Oh, her," He turned back to his breakfast uninterested, "Don't we do that always?"

"Yeah, but yesterday you went a little overboard." Ryuu bore his eyes into him.

"So I did." That's it! This was really getting on his nerves. Why was Shuichi not responding enough? Was all this just a game to him? Ryuu took a deep breath before asking him _a particular question_.

"Do you like Midori?" He asked it bluntly. Shuichi stopped eating and raised his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said Shuichi. Do you like Midori?" He repeated.

"What makes you think I do?" He smirked. Ryuu clenched his fist as he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Shuichi, I have often supported you to tease her only because I thought you liked her," Ryuu thought his expression changed as he continued, "She is my important friend. I care about her and I won't let you play with her feelings for fun. If you like her then confess. If you don't feel anything for her _then cut it out. _I will make her end everything then and there and in turn you have to promise me that you won't take any interest in her anymore." With that Ryuu stomped out of the cafeteria.

Shuichi's bangs covered his eyes as he clutched his chopsticks tightly in his hand. He knew they would patch this up later. He smiled faintly as her face crossed his mind.

"_Shuichi! This isn't the end! I am not giving up!"_

"You are not the only one who care about her Ryuu," He whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

Did you like it? I sure hope you did!

Please let me know your opinions through your reviews~

Don't forget to drop one~


	4. I am sorry

New chapter! I wasn't planning to update so fast but..lets say something came up and Voila~ Here the chap!

Enjoy~

**_Ainel does not own Yu yu Hakusho!_**

* * *

_Star Crossed_

Chapter-3

_I am sorry_

'Should I really do this?' Midori thought to herself as she walked silently to Akira's classroom. To be honest, Akira has had a crazy crush on her for the last two years and _he wasn't really nice about it. _There were times when she had to run away, switch classrooms and even set Ryuu upon him because of his _ungentlemanly ways._ Was it really safe to approach such a person now? Perhaps she should think over…

Midori shook her head violently to avoid those thoughts from her mind. She didn't care. No, it was more like she shouldn't care. Minamino Shuichi was going down. For all the things that he did to her, for insulting her in front of the entire student body, he was going to know the true meaning of the term 'pure embarrassment' even if she had to pay a high price for it. _A very high price…_

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of Akira's classroom. This is it…

"Excuse me Takahashi-kun, could you please call Akira outside for me?" Midori asked as sweetly as she could. With lightly pink tinted cheeks, he ran inside to call Akira. Oh yeah, now that she remembered it…she'd better be careful, she didn't want to run into him. After all, both of them were in the same class.

"What are you doing here Midori?" Darn….too late. Quite unwillingly, she turned towards the owner.

"None of your concern Minamino," she replied casually. Why was she so unlucky? Why did she have to run into him at a time like this? _Stupid Jerk…_

"I thought you went back to using my first name," He smirked.

"What do you mean '_went back_'? We were never close to address each other with our first names," She said flatly.

"You sure?" He asked as he pinned her to the wall. Midori flinched, disliking his every move, but she didn't turn her eyes away from him.

"_I hate you Shuichi_," She willed her eyes to pierce into his as she spoke her true feelings. She saw him have that 'strange look', as she called it, in his eyes. But soon that was replaced by his infamous smirk. She yanked his arm away from her.

"Midori? Did you call for me?" Lord, she had never been this thankful to see Akira. She turned to face him but Shuichi pulled her to him.

"Why are you here to see him?" He demanded. Since Shuichi knew about Akira being a pain, she supposed the question was reasonable. But that didn't necessarily mean she was going to answer it…

"I have my reasons Minamino," she tried to escape from his death grip, but he held her more tightly. She turned to him angrily. HeHeH was hurting her a lot…

"Let go of me."

"Not unless you tell me why you are here."

"Why do you even bother? Why are you so keen on hurting me?" She looked at him with teary eyes. Why was he so strong? More like, why was she so weak? Why couldn't she even pull her arm away from him? She felt him loosen his grip a little bit. Was the mighty Minamino actually listening to her humble request? Not wanting to lose the opportunity she quickly pulled herself away and went over to Akira's side.

"Midori, you are not leaving unless you tell me what is going on," He looked at her sternly. Was he genuinely concerned about her well being? No, he was just mocking her, she was sure about it.

"Leave her alone Shuichi. How long are you planning to chase after what will never be yours?" Midori didn't understand what he meant but by the look on Shuichi's face she was sure this wasn't going to end well.

"Can I talk to you in private Akira?" She asked hoping to turn his attention away from Shuichi.

"I believe this has something to do with my offer, am I right?" She nodded. His eyes scanned her petite frame as he suggested, "Will the rooftop be fine?"

She nodded cautiously. Why was she starting to regret this already? Without further delay she followed his lead.

* * *

Ryuu covered his ears as he turned to welcome his friends. Seriously, why were they screaming his name down the corridor? Were they really that happy to see him?

"Stop it Xaya, I can hear you just fine. I am not deaf!"

"Ryuu, Midori….Mido…" She panted before collapsing to the floor. "My legs are killing me!"

Ryuu laughed. It was good to have them back. He turned to Riyo, who was slightly taller than him.

"Welcome back," he chuckled.

"Save the pleasantries for later Ryuu. We have a problem here," Riyo explained everything to Ryuu. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he took in every word.

"We have to do something Ryuu. I don't trust Akira," Akio looked at him desperately. _Midori…out of all people, why did you decide to get help from Akira? _

"We'd better find her. I have a feeling that this won't end so well." Ryuu helped Xaya get back on her feet. She thanked him before noticing a certain redhead behind Ryuu.

"Minamino?"

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Akira questioned. Midori didn't want to drag on a conversation with Akira….definitely not with him…

"I accept your offer," Midori began, "But before that you should make yourself clear about your demand."

Akira pondered over the matter as he paced over the area. Then all of a sudden he stopped centimeters away from her and whispered in her ear, "What else would _I want but you?"_

"What do you mean?" Midori gulped. She even thought about making a dash for the door but decided against it. _She can do this._

"If I make a fool out of Minamino, you should agree to go on a _date with me_," Akira spoke as he ran his fingers down her cheek, caressing it. Midori slapped his arm away. _Anything to defeat Shuichi…_

"It's a deal, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't hurt Shuichi. If you injure him in any way, then-"

"Why care about someone who had been embarrassing and causing you trouble this whole time? Or are those rumors really true?" He sneered at her.

"If they were, I wouldn't be here in front of you Akira," She looked at him with certainty.

"Well, as you wish princess." Suddenly Akira clasped her arms and held them behind her as he inched his face closer to hers. Midori tried to speak and call for help but the words failed her when she needed them the most. She should have expected this; she should have escaped when she had the chance. But her hatred for Shuichi prevented her from thinking logically. Her deep blue orbs widened in fear as she felt Akira's breath on her neck. Once again she opened her mouth to scream but before she could the door to the rooftop was busted open by the person she hated the most.

"Midori!" He rushed towards her as Ryuu kicked Akira far away from them. Xaya and Akio rushed to her side while Riyo went to take care of Akira. Midori stared blankly at the floor. Shuichi shook her trying to shake her out of her trance. Finally she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" She muttered under her breath as her hands shot up to grab his sleeves, "WHY DID YOU HELP ME?!" She screamed at his face. Shuichi, in his anger and distress, slammed her to the wall.

"What do you mean why, you idiot? Do you have any idea what he would have done to you?" He smirked cruelly, "Or did you find it better than me saving you?" Midori's eyes darkened as she raised her head to face him.

"Anything was better than this! Getting torn apart by Akira was better than seeing your stupid face again! Even my death was better than-"She stopped in surprise and lifted her hand to touch her swollen cheek. _Shuichi slapped her…_

"This is it," She heard his voice as her eyes filled with tears, "From now onwards, we have nothing to do with each other. I am cancelling that dumb deal we made a long time ago. I won't be the cause of your hatred ever again Ayukawa, _so try to value your life a little more_." He eyes bore through her before he left the rooftop.

Midori collapsed to the floor, her eyes overflowing with tears. His hand didn't hurt her; it was her own selfish words. Despite everything he had rushed to her side to help her. But what had she done? Why was she so stupid? For once in her whole life she wanted to apologize to Shuichi. But she knew he was gone. Gone, for good.

Xaya and Akio rushed to her side. They put an arm around her comfortingly.

"It's alright now Midori. Just forget about it," Xaya hugged her tightly. She shook her head.

"No….no….Why am I so selfish Xaya?" She sobbed on her shoulder, "I hurt him when he was worried about me for the first time."

"Actually, he has always been worried about you. It's just that you never noticed Midori." Midori turned to Ryuu who sat next to her. He patted her head lightly and that made her cry all the more. What was she going to do now? Suddenly a booming voice was heard through the entire school. They tilted their ears to hear it clearly.

"_Attention students of Meiou High. This announcement is to inform you that in accordance with the upcoming cultural festival, the school will remain closed for the next 3 days for the regular students. However, the student representatives of each class are required to attend the school for making the necessary arrangements for the event. We expect your full co-operation."_

"Looks like you will be with Minamino for a while Midori," Xaya sighed as a thought crossed her mind. _Why did fate always have completely different plans for Midori?_

* * *

Liked it? -fingers crossed-

Let me know through your reviews! I am always eagerly waiting for your responses

Bye-bye!


	5. Truce

Sorry for the wait and here's the new chapter.

Enjoy.

_**Ainel does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**_

* * *

** * Star Crossed***

_ Chapter-4_

_ Truce_

Shuichi let out a sigh as he entered his house. The day's events were just too much for him and the frustration that he felt because of those didn't ease his mind either. Throwing his backpack onto the couch, he plopped into his bed, silently grateful that his mother and family weren't home from their tour. She would have really been worried to see him in his state and he would have definitely had to answer some of her questions. And he wasn't in the mood for that. Slowly he reached the side table for his cell phone and flipped it open. _13 missed calls from Ryuu…_

Ryuu must have been bothered; otherwise he would have tried to call him 13 times! Still, Shuichi threw the phone to his side, reluctant to call him back. He needed to cool off first before starting a conversation. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to go blank. As if that was going to work!

_I hate you Shuichi!_

_Why did you help me?!_

She hated him…

He clenched his fist as images of Midori flashed through his mind. No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't get her out of his mind at all. He wasn't the type to get all worked up over a girl, still why? Why did he feel his stoic nature wither away when it came to Midori? At first, he thought it would fade away like a pointless crush, but he was so wrong. She was pretty, even beautiful with light brown hair that slipped past her shoulders and deep blue pools. Soon, he found himself growing to accept her, even her unbelievably adamant nature. The way she tried to win over him, the confidence that she faked, her determination and the hard work she put into everything that she did; whether she succeeded or not, her deep love for her friends, everything pulled him more and more towards her and gradually his feeling bloomed into something more than acceptance and attraction….._love._

He remembered the first time Ryuu told him about Midori's parents. They died in a car accident when she was eight years or so and since then she had been staying with Ryuu, for both their families were really close and mainly because her relatives weren't willing to take her as they were against her parents' marriage. Only very few knew about it, just her close friends, while the entire school was busy making up rumors about just how extravagant her family was. For somebody who had lost all those things which could have become her strength, Midori was a very grateful person. Never for once did she complain about their decision. She loved Ryuu's parents and they treated her like their own daughter. It took him a long while to convince her that she wasn't a burden on them, which she highly doubted even now.

And now that Shuichi thought about it, it really wasn't that hard to fall for her.

But being the half demon he was, his revelation could only bring Midori more hardships than what she has been through. And he didn't want to hurt her, for he liked her a little too much for that. So he tried to be with her by teasing and even mocking her but towards the end, he did end up hurting her. He almost felt like banging his head on the wall when her tearstained face pierced into his mind. That was the second time he made her cry in _two days. _Maybe Ryuu was right, it is better if he stayed away from her. It's not like he was wrong, she was just a little too stubborn for her own good. Midori did say some hurtful words but the more he thought about it, the more he felt his anger melt away.

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cell ringing. He checked the caller. It was Ryuu. He gazed at it for a while before rejecting the call. He was still in no mood to talk to him. He felt it vibrate in his palm when Ryuu sent a text message instead.

_Shuichi, are you alright?_

He heaved a sigh as he started typing. Ryuu wasn't going to leave him alone after all.

_Never felt better!_

_Cut the sarcasm. I am serious here._

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he pressed the keys irritatedly.

_Well, what do you think?_

…_She's sorry for what she did._

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat when he read his message. Midori….

No, he cut all ties with her and no matter what it is going to stay that way. He wasn't going to make her hate him all the more.

_I am not interested._

_Don't lie._

_I am not lying. _

_You like her._

_I don't._

_Obviously, you do. Anybody who witnessed the look on your face when Akira touched her WOULD KNOW that you're hopelessly in love with her._

Shuichi's fingers trembled as he searched his mind for a comeback. Ryuu was right though. It was still making his blood boil. He cursed himself as his put in his reply.

_I don't care about her._

That sure was lame.

_Oh reaallllly?_

_Ryuu, I am going to sue you if you don't shut up._

_Alright, alright. Look, she's really sorry, okay? You have no idea how she feels right now. I know that you are angry, but talk to her tomorrow. She wants to apologize._

_I am not angry. _His eyes softened as he sent his text. He really couldn't be angry at her for more than five minutes. Sure, she liked to play by risking her life on the line but he couldn't hate her. He could almost sense Ryuu laughing on the other side.

_Does that mean you guys are good?_

_I don't think so. I don't want her to hate me more so I'm taking your advice. I'm staying far away from her._

_Shuichi listen, Midori might act that way; she might even say it to the entire world but doesn't necessarily mean she hates you. She's not good with her feelings and her adamancy doesn't help the situation, but I've been with her long enough to know she doesn't hate you. She can't hate anyone. She doesn't want you to avoid her. Especially not now._

Well, it's not like he could stay away from her either. He felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders when he typed in his message.

_Don't worry. _

_Go easy on her, alright?_

_Maybe._

_Hey, Shuichi?_

_Yeah?_

_Tell her._

_What?_

_Tell her your true feelings._

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock when he read the text. What was Ryuu thinking? He couldn't tell it to her. He couldn't tell her anything. He had his own reasons but right now, it would only make things worse.

_Are you out of your mind?_

_She deserves someone who would love her with all his heart and I get the feeling that you would be the perfect candidate._

_Yeah, right. _He mocked Ryuu.

_I won't force you. But it might make her really happy. Oh shoot! Midori's knocking on the door. See ya. Have fun with her tomorrow!_

_Bye._

He switched it off and stared at the ceiling. He has never been this confused his whole life and Ryuu kind of made it worse too. Confessing is way out of the league, but he might as well come up with something tomorrow. He thought about tomorrow's preparation for a while before drifting off to sleep.

_Tommorow's going to be a big day…_

* * *

_How was it?_

_Let me know, alright?_

_Do Review!_

_And thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favorite d Star Crossed till now. I highly appreciate it._

_You guys are my inspiration ^-^_

_Bye~_


	6. A Visitor

New chap! Sorry for the delay. Do Read!

And here's the disclaimer!

**Ainel does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

**_*Star Crossed*_**

_Chapter-5_

_A visitor_

Midori grumbled as she got up, rubbing her temple. She didn't feel too good; apparently her head was not in good season. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and moved the blanket from her body as she tried to get up. 'What is happening to me?' She thought as she felt her world spin around by three sixty degrees. Slowly, she paced through the room and made a grab for the door. _Where was the stupid handle_? Her head was really spinning around and wait…was she shivering?

"Ryuu!" She knocked loudly on the door with all her strength before kneeling down, clasping one of the legs of the side table. She wasn't feeling too well…was it because of the events of yesterday? Did worrying about it for a long while finally damage her nervous system? Whatever that might be, she couldn't just sit here all day! The student representative meeting was to be held today and somehow she had to make it. _She had to apologize to Shuichi_…

"Midori! What's wrong?" She raised her head and saw many Ryuu's rushing towards her at once. Was he concerned? She laughed. All of them appeared to be very worried about her…

"There are so many of you," she slid her palm through the air until it touched Ryuu's cheek, "There you are." She muttered unconsciously.

"What are you talking about?" She gazed at his puzzled face before lazily closing her eyes and blacking out

"Midori! Midori! Hey, what happened?" Ryuu shook her gently. He pressed his palm to her forehead and heaved a sigh. _She was just running a fever. _Midori must have been too stressed out. She was the type to get feverish frequently but when it happened, it did take her a while to heal completely. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He watched as her chest heaved up and down, was she finding it hard to breathe? He bent down and checked her temperature again. Gosh, she was burning up…

He cursed himself for not being attentive during his health education classes. He hated to admit it, but he didn't know a thing about how to suppress a fever. Man, wasn't he stupid? And why did Mother have to leave so early for work? He stared helplessly at Midori face, which was becoming redder and flushed. And he did the first thing that came to mind.

He picked up his phone and dialed Akio's number. Since his Mother never took her cell to work, calling her wouldn't really help. But Akio would know what to do and right now she was his only hope. But before he pressed the call button he was interrupted by another.

'Oh Shuichi,' he thought as he answered.

"Ryuu, regarding the preparation-"

"Shuichi! Thank Lord you called! Come here as soon as possible," he spilled the words out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously. Was Ryuu trying to pull a prank on him again?

"Listen, its Midori. She is sick and I haven't got a cat in a hell's idea as to what to do. Help me out okay? And while you are at it, bring some medicines too! Bye!" He cancelled the call and turned urgently to Midori. Well even if he didn't know much, he'd better do the only thing he thinks would work. Now where can he get a soft piece of cloth from? He was beginning to walk away when Midori tugged his sleeves lightly.

"Ryuu….help me….get..…up," she breathed.

He knelt down beside her and patted her head lightly. "Stupid, you are going nowhere. Can't you see that you are not feeling well. You can barely even talk!" He scolded.

"But the…meeting," she began but he silenced her.

"Don't worry about that. Just take a break," he continued sheepishly, "Since I wouldn't be of much help I have called for help!"

She smiled weakly. Ryuu was a total idiot. 'Who did he call? Probably Akio," she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Ryuu."

He chuckled. "It's good morning baka." Seriously, the fever must have affected her brain. She was acting so silly.

He got up when he heard a knock on the door. 'Must be Shuichi. How did he reach here so fast?' He thought as he went to open the door. He turned the handle, pulled it to his side and stared at the visitor, wide eyed. _What was he? _He took a few steps back and gazed at him blankly.

The man had long black hair and horns that seemed to pop up from all over his head. He wore a light blue garment underneath his deep red robes and was a number of inches taller than Ryuu. He smiled at him serenely and sauntered inside.

"Hey! Who are you? You can't just walk in-" Ryuu's eyes dilated in shock when he pressed a finger to his head. He raised his arm to strike but it was futile. The stranger finger was slowly sucking away his consciousness and soon enough he blacked out. _Midori is in there_…

The visitor smirked. Just the right person he wanted to see. That girl. All of a sudden senses started to vibrate. He narrowed his eyes. The fox was getting nearer and nearer. It wouldn't be long before he picked up his scent. His mission…had to be done as soon as possible. He tried to pick up anymore disturbances. _None so far…good._

He smirked when he heard her slow breathing from the nearby room. He slowly trudged towards it and opened the door. 'Yoko is fast,' he thought as he felt his scent stronger, 'Even in his human form.' His massive sense of hearing soon took him to Midori's bed side. _Or maybe all of it was for this girl_…

He opened his palm and soon enough, there formed a white crystal. He placed the 3 inch long marvel just above her chest and felt it disappear slowly into her sole being. Satisfied with his mission, he slowly disappeared; just as a particular person arrived at the door step.

_Let's see what you will do now Yoko Kurama…_

* * *

Something was wrong, something was definetly wrong. He knew that from the time he left his house with the healing seeds. His suspicions took a turn for the worse when he interpreted a scent that belongs only to the demon world. _Yomi…_

Why was he here now? Shuichi couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that arouse in the pit of his stomach. Here he was, pacing towards Ryuu's house and the scent only seemed to be getting stronger. A question was bothering him a lot_. Was Yomi in there? _What would he want with them? Whatever it was, things weren't looking too good for him. He almost cursed himself when he reached the doorstep and found Ryuu lying unconscious. _So it wasn't just a hunch. Yomi was here_. Shuichi could feel his demonic incense all over the place. He rushed to Ryuu's side and shook him

"Ryuu, get up! Are you alright?" He watched as Ryuu slowly opened his eyes and peered at him.

He spoke grimly. "What happened?"

"This man…with horns…." Shuichi could still feel Yomi's magic upon him taking its effect_. A sleeping spell…_

"…Midori." Shuichi pricked up his ears at the mention of her name.

"What happened?" He asked sharply but Ryuu was already consumed by the spell. What had he done to Midori?

Shuichi hurried to Midori's room. Slowly he moved to her side and gazed at her face. Yomi was here….he was sure. He raised his palm and kept it on her forehead. His eyes expanded when he felt no heat or warmth from her. She wasn't burning up. She didn't even posses any body warmth. Fear enveloped his heart, this was what he was worried about…why he…

He quickly touched her wrist to check for her pulse. Shuichi flinched when her utterly cold skin came in contact with his but pressed his fingers on to her carpus. _Nothing_…

_No pulse…_

Shuichi eyes were filled with regret and distress when he gazed at her hopelessly. It was his entire fault. He tried to stay away from her but towards the end even she got involved. He had endangered her life as well. _Yomi was going to pay_.

He took her limb arm in his hands and grasped it tightly.

"I am sorry for not being able to protect you. But give me one more chance. Please wake up….Midori," his voice started breaking as he realized the truth. She wasn't going to wake up soon. Yomi had….

"_I haven't killed her Kurama. I merely blocked her essence_." A voice rang in his head.

* * *

How was it? .

If you liked it let me know! If you didn't, let me know that too, okay? :)

Anyways, I will be waiting for your responses, so

Do Review!

Constructive Criticisms are welcome as well :)


End file.
